


Surprise!:  A Grimm Holidays Birthday Celebration

by TeamRenhardt, tolieawake



Series: Grimm Holidays [6]
Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:01:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRenhardt/pseuds/TeamRenhardt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tolieawake/pseuds/tolieawake
Summary: Nick’s 35th birthday is coming up!  Sean wants to plan something special for his husband.  Elizabeth provides some inspiring ideas.  He has an awkward conversation with his Mother-in-Law, Kelly.  Nick takes a shopping trip with Addie and Elizabeth that…doesn’t go exactly as he planned.





	Surprise!:  A Grimm Holidays Birthday Celebration

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: We do not own Grimm or any of the amazing characters from this world.

 

As Nick began to wake, he felt a hand running though his hair and another resting on his rapidly expanding baby bump, which was now at almost 24 weeks.  He kept his eyes closed while he enjoyed the feeling of Sean’s hands on him and Sean’s voice as he talked to Peanut and Jellybean.  He would have remained still longer, but the twins had woken up and were using his bladder as a trampoline…again.  Nick struggled to sit up, a feat that was getting harder as the weeks passed.  He smiled at Sean as he helped him sit up.

 

“Good morning, Love.”   Sean said leaning over to kiss his husband.

 

“Good morning, Sean!  I would love to stay here listening to you talking in French to the twins, but they are expressing their enjoyment of hearing Papa by taking turns kicking my bladder.”

 

Sean chuckled as he watched Nick slide out of bed and hurry to their en suite.  He would never grow tired of watching his husband, especially now that he was also watching his twins grow safely within Nick. 

 

“I’m going to head down and start breakfast, Love.  Do you want anything particular this morning?”

 

“Scrambled eggs with ham and pineapple sounds sooo good!  Oh!  Bacon with grape jelly for Peanut!  Pancakes and salsa for Jellybean!”

 

Sean was thankful Nick couldn’t see his grimace as he walked downstairs to start making breakfast.  By the time Nick appeared, after he had answered the call of nature and taken a shower, Sean had finished making breakfast and was setting their kitchen table.

 

“Well, I timed that right,” Nick said, smirking as he took his place at the table and looked at the food Sean had prepared.  “This all looks so yummy.  The babies and I thank you!”

 

Sean leaned over and kissed Nick before sitting down to join him.  “You’ve been doing all the hard work growing and protecting our babies.  Making sure you and the twins are well fed is the least I can do.”

 

Nick nodded as he tucked into his scrambled eggs with ham and pineapple.  “Mmmmmmm I was right!  The pineapple makes the eggs and ham SO much better.  Hey!  How come yours are pineapple-less??”

 

Sean paused with his fork midway to his lips.  This was dangerous territory that must be handled using all of the diplomacy skills he’d acquired throughout his life.  He’d learned early on in Nick’s pregnancy that any comments that could be perceived as critical would result in tears or the start of a fight.  “Well…there wasn’t much pineapple left, so I wanted to make sure you and the babies got enough of it.”

 

Nick’s eyes misted as he smiled at Sean.  “You take such good care of us, Sean!”

 

Sean smiled at his husband, thankful he’d avoided another odd food combinations landmine.  “Your birthday is coming up in just a few weeks.  Any thoughts on how you would like to celebrate?  Or what you might want as a gift from the babies or me?”

 

“Honestly, being married to you and having Peanut and Jellybean is the perfect thirty-fifth birthday present.  I don’t know that I need a big celebration or gifts.  Maybe just a night with you and some of our friends?”

 

“Are you sure, Love?”

 

Nick shrugged.  “Birthdays used to be a big deal when Dad was alive.  Mom usually tried her best to be home to celebrate, but if she couldn’t, Dad still planned something fun.  After the car accident, Marie tried, but it just wasn’t the same.  Now that Mom is back in my life, I’d like to include her in whatever we end up doing.”

 

“Of course, Love.”  Sean glanced at the clock.  “However, we’d best start getting ready for work or we’ll be late.”

 

Nick picked up his pancake plate.  “Better hurry, Sean!  That Captain Renard is a real stickler for punctuality.” 

 

“That he is, Detective Burkhardt-Renard.”  Sean said, giving Nick’s backside a swat as he walked past Sean towards the stairs.

 

Nick’s eyes turned briefly dark with lust.  “I know we’ve been married for almost six months, but my heart still skips a beat whenever I hear someone call me that.”

 

“I enjoy hearing it too, Love.  Now, best get ready before we’re late!”

 

“Yes, sir!”  Nick laughed as he made his way upstairs, munching on pancakes as he went.

 

Sean rolled his eyes as he made quick work of loading the dishwasher before heading up to get ready also.   

 

 

*

 

Elizabeth sat down the jar of Mandrake root powder she was about to add to a zaubertrank as her phone began to ring, smiling when she saw who was calling.

 

“Good afternoon, Dear!  How are you, Nick, and my precious Peanut and Jellybean today?”

 

“We are all doing well, Mother.  Peanut and Jellybean are each about the size of an ear of corn.”

 

“They are getting so big!  It is very adorable that Nick leaves produce on your desk each week to show how big my grandbabies are growing!”

 

“I do rather look forward to returning to my office each Monday morning after Wesen Council to see what fruit or vegetable is on my desk.”

 

“And I very much enjoy the texts he sends Kelly and me each week with a picture of him standing in profile beside your desk with the produce on it. Does Nick need more of the ginger tea mix?”

 

“I think he still has plenty.  It seems that you, Rosalee, and Addie usually bring a batch whenever you see him.”  Sean smiled at the love his family and friends had for his pregnant husband.

 

“It does well to keep his morning sickness to a minimum.  If you’re not in need of more tea, is this just a social call to check on your dear old Mother?”  Elizabeth asked with a hint of teasing in her voice.

 

Sean rolled his eyes at his Mother’s dramatics.  Surely she’d been taking lessons from Nick.  Not that he would **ever** voice that thought to either one of them!  He valued his life far too much.  “How are you today, Mother?”

 

“I am very well thank you, Sean.”

 

“Wonderful, Mother.  The reason I called is that Nick’s thirty-fifth birthday is coming up in a few weeks.  His birthday falls on Father’s Day this year, but I don’t want it to be overshadowed by that family holiday.  I have been thinking about throwing him a surprise party the weekend before his birthday.  I wanted to see if you’d be willing to host it at your home.  I fear I would not be able to pull off the surprise if it’s at ours.”

 

“Nick will **love** that Sean!  I know how excited he is to make a big deal about this being the first Father’s Day you boys will celebrate, so surprising him beforehand is perfect.  While I am _more_ than happy to host the party, might I encourage you to reach out to Kelly?  She has missed so many of Nick’s milestone birthdays.  This will be the first year she’s lived in the same city as her son since he was twelve.”

 

“I hadn’t thought about that.  It would probably mean a lot to both Kelly and Nick if his party took place in her home.”

 

“I’ve certainly raised a wise son.”

 

“Thank you, Mother.  I am going to contact Kelly while Nick is still at lunch with Hank and Wu.”

 

 

*

 

Sean:  Good afternoon, Kelly.  I trust I am not catching you at a bad time? 

 

Kelly:  Hello Sean.

 

Kelly:  Just a moment.  An Eisbiber is following me.  Not the most stealthy of creatures.

 

Sean:  When you’re finished meeting with the Eisbiber, I’d like to talk to you about something now that you are getting more settled in Portland.

 

Kelly:  Portland is a most unusual city.  That Eisbiber, a man named Bud, said he’s been following me because he had a gift basket from the Eisbiber Lodge to give to me as a welcome to Portland and congratulations on my soon-to-be born grandchildren.  Said any family of their Grimm is family to the Eisbiber Lodge.

 

Sean:  Bud Wurstner.  Nick met him and some of the other Eisbiber Lodge members on one of his first cases after inheriting his Grimm abilities.  This brings me to what I wanted to speak with you about.

 

Kelly:  My son truly takes after his Father.  Reed always looked for a way to help those around him. 

 

Sean:  I will consider our family fortunate if our twins inherit their Father’s kind and compassionate spirit.

 

Kelly:  Really?!?  First an Eisbiber, now it appears I have a Reinigen to deal with.

 

Kelly: A ‘Roddy’ just gave me a CD of classical music for Nick to play for the babies.

 

Sean:  Roddy Geiger.  He’s a young violin prodigy that Nick helped when some of his classmates unintentionally murdered their teacher at the Von Hamelin Music Institute.  Monroe has become a mentor to the boy.  Nick enjoys listening to those two play together.

 

Kelly:  It seems being a Grimm in Portland means dealing with a lot of Wesen, but I’m sure not all are as timid or friendly.  I can certainly handle the Wesen issues that come up while Nick needs to be taking it easy.  Also, there is something coming up that I want to let you know about.

 

Sean:  Trubel has been taking care of most of the Wesen issues the last few months.  The community knows to come to the Precinct or call if they need to speak with Nick.  

 

Kelly:  I will visit with Trubel and see if she would like some assistance, but what I wanted to talk to you about I can’t exactly ask Nick.

 

Kelly:  It’s about him.

 

Sean:  Oh?  Has my husband tried to convince you he needs off desk duty?  He’s tried everyone else from Monroe to Frank Rabe.

 

Kelly:  Ha!  I shouldn’t laugh, but that does sound like my son.  He’s never liked to be stuck being inactive.  Actually, I wanted to talk to you about his thirty-fifth birthday that is coming up next month.  Even though I’ve been back in his life for several years, this will be the first birthday since his twelfth that I will be able to celebrate with him.  Birthdays were very special days in our house when Nick was growing up.  I made every effort to be home for Nick and Reed’s birthdays, but if I was kept away, Reed still planned something special and enjoyable.  Marie was never one who liked to celebrate birthdays, so I know after she took Nick in birthdays were not as celebrated. 

 

Sean:  Nick mentioned his fond memories of birthdays spent with you and his Father when I asked him what he wanted to do.  I’m sure you already know, but his birthday falls on Father’s Day this year.  I have been thinking about throwing him a surprise party the weekend before his birthday.  What I wanted to know is if you’d be willing to host it at your home?

 

Kelly:  I am truly touched that you’d ask me, Sean.  Of course you can have a surprise party for my son here.  If it’s okay with you, I’d like to make all of Nick’s favorite childhood dishes.

 

Sean:  That will be perfect.  Thank you, Kelly!  Nick is going to be back from lunch with Hank and Wu shortly, so I should get some planning done on my end while he’s still away. 

 

*

 

Sean:  I spoke with Kelly earlier this afternoon.  She agreed to host Nick's party. She asked if she could make his favorite childhood recipes. I need to sort out a present from me and the twins, still.

 

Elizabeth:  That's wonderful! I'm sure Nicholas will be very pleased.

 

Elizabeth:  Oh yes, I suppose he will want a present from the twins, too, won't he?

 

Sean:  Considering he has the twins bring me something every time he goes to the store – yes.

 

Sean:  I must admit I rather enjoy the surprises.

 

Elizabeth:  That does sound like Nicholas. He really is taken with the twins. It warms my heart!

 

Elizabeth:  Do you have any ideas for presents?

 

Sean:  I'd like to give him something symbolic or meaningful.

 

Elizabeth:  That does sound like a good idea.  Are there any items that have significant meaning to the two of you? (other than your wedding rings, of course). Perhaps something with a bit of history? Or linked to a significant event?

 

Sean:  The Grimm key? While symbolic, it's hardly romantic.

 

Sean:  We fought in the woods over it.

 

Elizabeth:  Oh? You must tell me this story.

 

Sean:  This was several years ago. Long before Nick and I came to see each other as friends. Eric threatened to tell Nick my Royal and Zauberbiest heritage if I didn't get him the key Aunt Marie gave Nick. Nick hid it at the station. I found it. Nick learned I had it and insisted I meet him at an abandoned house from his first Grimm case. We fought. I gave the key back.

 

Elizabeth:  You gave the key back?

 

Elizabeth:  You gave Nicholas the only leverage you had over the Royals?

 

Sean:  Yes, Mother. I valued him over anything my Father's family might try

 

Elizabeth:  And you don't think that's romantic?

 

Sean:  No, Mother.

 

Elizabeth:  Sean, you gave him everything that you’d had been taught was important. That is pretty romantic!

 

Elizabeth:  Have you thought of getting him something that references the key? Perhaps one of those birthday keys?

 

Sean: I hadn't even considered that, Mother. Nick would love that I think.

 

Elizabeth:  Perhaps you can personalize it in some way?

 

Sean: What would you suggest?

 

Elizabeth:  Perhaps an engraving or something along the key itself? Pick something that is important or significant for the two of you.

 

Sean:  August 16, 2010

 

Sean:  March 8, 2013

 

Sean:  December 13-24, 2016

 

Sean:  December 25, 2016

 

Sean:  June 18, 2017

 

Elizabeth:  And what are those dates for, Dear?

 

Sean:  Nick's first day under my command, the day we fought and I returned the key, the 12 days we courted, our wedding day and babies’ conception, our first Father's Day on Nick's 35th birthday.

 

Elizabeth:  Nicholas will be thrilled! 

 

Elizabeth:  If you want we could bind it with a zaubertrank, so that when Nicholas wears it he will feel the love you have for him and your babies?

 

Sean:  That is perfect, Mother.  I will come see you after I get a key engraved. 

 

Sean:  Right now I need to go figure out why my husband is attempting to hide a crossbow in his desk.

 

Elizabeth:  Oh dear!  That boy can be a handful, can’t he?!  If you need me or Addie to come distract him with some baby shopping, just call, Dear.

 

Sean:  Thank you, Mother.

 

 

*

 

Sean set his cellphone on his desk and walked out to Nick and Hank’s desks where his husband was currently attempting to stash a crossbow in the drawer of his desk.

 

“Dare I inquire as to what you’re doing, Detective Burkhardt-Renard?”

 

Nick jumped slightly at the sound of Sean’s voice.  He looked up and smiled brightly.  “Just making room for this in my desk.  Never know when it might come in handy.”

 

Sean fixed his wayward detective with a serious expression.  “Uh huh…you’re in a police station full of armed officers and detectives.  When precisely do you think a crossbow will be necessary?”

 

A scowl crossed Nick’s face as he fully turned around.  “In case you’ve forgotten, human criminals aren’t the only ones who appear in this precinct.  It is best to be prepared.  I can’t have anyone hurting my husband or my Peanut or my Jellybean!”

 

Sean leaned down and kissed Nick’s head.  “Then you’ll understand that I can’t have anyone hurting **my** husband or **my** babies.”

 

Nick stood up and placed the bag he’d taken the crossbow out of on his desk.  He pulled out a morningstar flail, three bladed knife, labrys, and a castration blade.  “Which would you like me to put in your office?  Hank will probably want the three bladed knife since he always checks it out when we’re in the trailer doing research.”

 

“I think I’ll stick to using my police issued gun, Love.”

 

Nick pouted as he began putting the weapons back in his bag.  “Guns are…boring.  You’d look ssooo hot wielding this castration blade.  Mom said that my great-great-grandmother, Hilda used it to castrate a Rotznasig Carcaju.”

 

Sean held out his hand.  It was clear that in order to get his husband to resume focusing on work and thus allowing Sean to get some of his own work done, that he needed to select one of the offered weapons to place in his office.  “While I don’t plan on castrating anyone, Rotznasig Carcaju or otherwise, I will put the castration blade in my office _if_ you promise to get some of those overdue reports turned in today.”

 

Nick pulled Sean into a quick kiss before he handed him the blade.  “Yes, Sir!  Reports will be complete by the time we go home to snuggle!”

 

*

 

Sean:  Kelly, I wondered if you might have some time to assist me with a birthday present I’m working on for Nick? 

 

Kelly:  Of course, Sean.  What did you have in mind?

 

Sean:  Well, as Nick’s pregnancy progresses he’s decided that stashing weapons at home, at work, and at our friend’s homes is a good idea.

 

Kelly:  That reminds me of when I was pregnant with Nick.  I felt this strong need to protect not only my baby, but Reed as well.

 

Sean:  This afternoon Nick came back from lunch with a morningstar flail, three bladed knife, labrys, and a castration blade.  This morning I found a maul in the shower.  Last night there was a kanabo in the kitchen and scythe in our bedroom. 

 

Sean:  Rosalee texted earlier this afternoon to tell me that Trubel dropped off a dreifacharmbrust at the Spice Shop that she told them Nick sent for protecting the shop, Rosalee, and the triplets. 

 

Sean:  Adalind and my Mom both called me to tell me that Nick brought each of them a Zaubertrank Recipe Book from the trailer.  They said he told them that as his favorite and most talented Hexenbiests, they could use the books to make badass zaubertranks.

 

Kelly:  So…you need more weapons for the trailer because my son has begun stockpiling Grimm weapons to help him and those he loves stay safe?

 

Sean:  I’m hoping to find some weapons to give him for his birthday that wouldn’t require my pregnant husband to be quite so close to use.  He claims guns are – boring.

 

Kelly:  I think I can locate some weapons that would keep both of you happy.  I’ll also meet with Rosalee and Adalind to create some potions and zaubertranks that Nick can use for defense or protection.

 

Sean:  Thank you, Kelly.

 

Kelly:  Protecting my son and grandchildren is just as important to me as to you.  I will call you when I have the presents. 

 

*

 

**From: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Sent: Wednesday, May 31, 2017 2:36 PM**

**To: Adalind Schade; Rosalee Calvert; Monroe; Hank Griffin; Juliette Silverton; Trubel; Drew Wu; Kelly Burkhardt; Elizabeth Lascelles**

**Subject: Surprise 35 th Birthday Party**

 

 

_Good afternoon all,_

_Nick’s 35 th birthday is coming up and I want to do something special for him.  His actual birthday falls on Father’s Day this year, so I want to celebrate his birthday the weekend before.  Kelly has graciously agreed to host Nick’s surprise party on Saturday, June 10th at 6:00pm at her home._

 

_You are all invited._

 

_Sincerely,_

_Sean_

 

*

 

Elizabeth:  It looks like plans for Nick’s party are moving right along, Dear!  Of course I’ll be there!

 

Sean:  Yes, they are.  Thank you, Mother.

 

Elizabeth:  Have you found a key to engrave and bind?

 

Sean:  The engraving should be done tomorrow.  I’ll pick it up at lunch and bring it by if you’ll be home.

 

Elizabeth:  I am teaching a class at home tomorrow afternoon for a few young Hexenbiests, so I’ll be home all day.

 

Elizabeth:  Love you, Dear.

 

Sean:  Love you, Mother

 

 

*

 

Rosalee:  A surprise party sounds so lovely, Sean!!

 

Monroe:  Nick is going to be thrilled.  I don’t think he’s ever had a surprise party.

 

Rosalee:  Everyone needs to have a surprise birthday party in their lifetime!

 

Sean:  You both will be able to attend?

 

Rosalee:  We wouldn’t miss it!

 

Rosalee:  Can we do anything to help?

 

Sean:  Kelly will be coming by sometime this week to get some help making some potions and zaubertranks that Nick can use for defense or protection.

 

Monroe:  I will mind the store while you ladies get your science on.

 

Sean:  Thank you both.

 

 

*

 

Adalind:  Sean!!  Nick is going to be **so** excited when he finds out you’ve pulled off a surprise birthday party!

 

Sean:  Hopefully I can manage to keep it a surprise until the party begins.

 

Adalind:  If you need help distracting your husband, just call me!  He’s been talking about wanting to go shopping for outfits to bring the twins home from the hospital in.

 

Sean:  Maybe you and my Mother could take him shopping on the 10th?

 

Adalind:  Keep him busy so you can party prep?  Of course!

 

Sean:  Thank you, Adalind.

 

 

*

 

Juliette:  I just saw your email, Sean!  Trubel and I will be there!  If you need anyone to keep the birthday boy busy while you plan just call!  We can take him out to eat or shopping.

 

Trubel:  I’m in for partying and eating but passing on shopping

 

Juliette:  I thought you had fun when we took Nick shopping last week?

 

Trubel:  the stopping for pre-shopping snacks was fun.  the shoe shopping – UGH

 

Juliette:  LOL You can take Nick out to eat and I’ll take him shopping.

 

Trubel:  deal

 

Sean:  Thank you, ladies.

 

 

*

 

Hank:  Nick has no idea you’ve been planning a surprise 35th birthday party, Captain.  He said you guys were going to have a quiet night when I asked him at lunch about plans for his birthday.

 

Wu:  I may…or may not…have heard that bets are being accepted on whether or not the surprise can be kept from one Detective Burkhardt-Renard.  Especially since he’s stuck on desk duty and VERY bored *wink*

 

Hank:  Wu!  You realize that message went to the Captain?? 

 

Hank:  The.  One.  Who.  Banned.  Betting.  Involving.  His.  Husband.

 

Wu:  uuuuhhhhh….

 

Wu:  *Wu pleads the fifth*

 

Sean:  Thank you for the update, Hank.  Also for joining Nick at lunch, so I could get some planning done. 

 

Sean:  Sgt Wu – I expect the betting on my husband’s surprise party to be discontinued.

 

Hank:  Not a problem, Sir.

 

Wu:  Yes, Sir!

 

Wu:  (why did I picture Nick’s eyes going all lovey dovey when I said Sir?)

 

Hank:  Seriously?!?  Have you **no** self-preservation skills??

 

Sean:  I’ve been getting requests for help with Meter Maid openings.  Shall I give them your name, Sgt?

 

Wu:  No, not necessary.  Lots of work to be done.  Franco and I are heading out on patrol.

 

*

 

Kelly:  Sean, I believe I have located a few weapons that will suit your requirements.  Can you meet me at the Spice Shop tomorrow?

 

Sean:  I need to run a few errands at lunch tomorrow, so I should be able to stop by.

 

Kelly:  See you tomorrow.

 

 

*

 

Adalind:  Guess what store is having a sale tomorrow Nick?!?

 

Nick:  victoria’s secret?  that’d make Hank happy

 

Nick:  he’s kinda grumpy today.  you need to ungrumpy him

 

Adalind:  No, The Bull and the Bee Baby Boutique is having a bedding sale!  Interested in going with me and Elizabeth tomorrow morning?

 

Nick:  rude…you ignored my Hank issue

 

Nick:  but yes!  Peanut and Jellybean want cute bedding to come home to in 99 days!

 

Adalind:  I will take Hank to lunch and cheer him up

 

Nick:  lunchtime sexy times are the best!  maybe I’ll go convince Sean we need a long lunch

 

Adalind:  I’ll pick you up tomorrow at 10!   We can shop and then have lunch.

 

Nick:  can we stop at Seahorses?  Sean and I have been looking at the Thule Urban Glide stroller.  I want to look at it before we order one.

 

Nick:  oh!  and maybe Polliwog? I’m curious about their natural and handmade clothes and toys

 

Adalind:  Sounds like we’ll have a fun Saturday of shopping for the twins!

 

Nick:  *smile*

 

*

 

Adalind:  The birthday boy will be out of the house at 10 tomorrow morning.  With the list of stores he’s given me, Elizabeth and I can probably keep him occupied most of the day.  Shall I add party attire shopping to my list?  Maybe convince Nick to get something cute to wear to dinner?

 

Sean:  I greatly appreciate you and Mother spending the day with Nick.  If you’re feeling brave, you’re welcome to go attire shopping.  The last time I went with him - it was traumatic - for both of us.

 

Adalind:  It’ll take more than a few pregnant Grimm fits or tears to deter me from a mission.

 

Sean:  You are a brave woman, Adalind.

 

Adalind:  Just remember that when you see your credit card statement next month *wink*

 

*

 

Nick:  Ssseeeaaaannnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn!!!! HELP MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!

 

Sean:  Yes, Love?  What’s wrong?

 

Nick:  ssssshhhhh I’m hiding behind a clothes rack

 

Sean:  What is happening Nick?  Are you being attacked?  Hundjager?  Balam?  Geier?

 

Nick:  I’m having horrifying flashbacks to Addie making me try on clothes for the electio sponsae.  we are meant to be shopping for Peanut and Jellybean NOT allowing Addie to play dress up on poor defenseless ME!  *pout*

 

Sean:  You about gave me a heart attack Nicholas!

 

Nick:  ooppss…sorry!  however,  this is just as serious as a Wesen attack.  actually….I AM being attacked by two powerful Hexenbiests…HELP ME!!!!

 

Sean:  Weren’t you just talking about needing new slacks and jeans a few days ago?  Addie and my Mother are expert shoppers.  I’m quite confident you’ll have a much better shopping experience with them than alone or with me.

 

Nick:  not.  helping.  you.  big.  meanie.

 

Sean:  Doesn’t having new clothes to wear to dinner tonight at your Mother’s when we tell her the baby’s official names sound like a good idea?

 

Nick:  fine

 

Adalind:  Nick is currently being steered back to the dressing room by your Mother.  Hiding in a clothes rack when you have a pregnant belly…not the most effective method of hiding *wink*

 

Sean:  I trust my husband is in capable hands.  I’ve picked up the last few things Kelly and I needed for the party.  If you could have Nick at her house at about 6:20 that would be much appreciated.

 

Adalind:  Not a problem!  We are almost done shopping.  Nick and your babies had a big snack earlier.  We are going to pick up lunch from Patty’s after we’re done at this store and head back to Elizabeth’s.  She’s hoping he’ll take a nap before I need to “drop” him off at his Mom’s.

 

Sean:  Thank you, Adalind.

 

 

*

 

“Hey, sleeping beauty.  It’s time to wake up.”  Nick opened his eyes and looked up at Addie from his napping spot on Elizabeth’s _very_ comfy couch.  He didn’t realize he’d drifted to sleep as he listened to Addie and Elizabeth talk about the young Hexenbiests that Elizabeth was teaching.

 

“Hey,”  Nick said, his voice rough from sleep.  “Sorry, I didn’t mean to fall asleep.”

 

“I think we wore you out today, Dear,”  Elizabeth said as she got up from her chair.  “How about a glass of juice before you and Addie head out?”

 

Nick rested his hand on his growing bump and smiled.  “That would be wonderful, thank you, Mom!”

 

“Why don’t you go put those new clothes on while Elizabeth gets your juice?  I can’t wait to see it all put together,”  Adalind said as she smiled and held out the shopping bags.

 

“Now I know how Ken and Barbie must feel,”  Nick grumbled as he took the bags and walked upstairs to change.  He came back down several minutes later to find Adalind and Elizabeth back in the sitting room.  His juice was waiting on a tray with pickles and apples, which was the twin’s new favorite craving.

 

“You are SO Peanut and Jellybean’s favorite Hexenbiest Granny!”  Nick exclaimed as he sat down to enjoy his snack.

 

“Granny?  I think I’d feel positively old if my grandbabies called me Granny…”

 

“Sean said you might say that,”  Nick said as he took a bite of apple before continuing.  “How about Mémé or Oma?”

 

“Oma…I like it!”

 

Nick smiled brightly then laughed and placed his hand on his stomach.  “I think Peanut and Jellybean like that too.  They are dancing around!”

 

Adalind glanced down at her watch.  “Maybe I should get you and your dancing babies over to your Mom’s?”

 

Nick nodded as he struggled to stand up.  “Yes, let’s go while the babies are still awake.  They will want to say hi to Nanna Kelly and their Papa!”

 

Adalind tried unsuccessfully to hold her laughter in at the idea of anyone calling Kelly Burkhardt, Nanna. 

 

Nick looked over at Adalind from the hug he was giving Elizabeth.  “What are you laughing at, Addie?”

 

“I’m just curious…who decided your Mother would be called Nanna by the twins?”

 

“She did, why?  Is this one of those Wesen things I should know, but _obviously_ don’t?”

 

Adalind walked over and hugged Nick before answering.  “Oh no, nothing like that, Sweetie.  It’s just…not the first nickname that comes to mind when I think of the fierce Grimm Kelly Burkhardt.”

 

“Nanna is what Mom and Aunt Marie called their Grandmother.  Her eyes got a bit misty when I asked her if my babies could call her Nanna.”

 

“Oh now that is sweet!”  Elizabeth said as she hugged Nick again.  “Now, you two had best be going so Nick isn’t late for dinner with his Mom and my son.”

 

 

*

 

Nick walked into Kelly’s house with Adalind close behind.  “I could have carried the bags myself, Addie!”

 

“Oh hush!  When someone offers assistance you need to take them up on it.  It’s one of the perks of being pregnant.  If you don’t believe me, ask Rosalee!”

 

Nick set his bags down in the front hallway.  Odd that his Mom or Sean hadn’t heard him and Addie talking and come out to say hi.  “Mom?  Sean?”

 

“We’re downstairs, Nicky!”

 

Adalind giggled and Nick turned to glare at her.  “Don’t even think about it, Addie!  Mom is the **only** one allowed to call me that.  Well…maybe Sean, too…”

 

“Of course, Nicholas!”

 

Nick rolled his eyes and headed downstairs to the lower level that Kelly had turned into a family room after moving into the large farm house on the outskirts of Portland.  Nick expected to find his Mom and husband waiting for him, but to his surprise the room was decorated for a birthday party and filled with his friends.  Nick looked from his Mom and over to Sean.  “What’s going on?  It’s not my birthday for another week.”

 

“This is true, Love.  However, this year your thirty-fifth birthday falls on our first Father’s Day.  I didn’t want your birthday to be overshadowed by the family holiday.  After you told me how special birthday celebrations were for you growing up I knew I wanted to make this year extra special for you.  With help from my Mom, Kelly, and Adalind, I hope we’ve managed to surprise you.

 

Nick looked around the room before he took several steps closer to Sean.  Suddenly Sean had his arms full of crying pregnant Grimm.  Sean looked over at Elizabeth and Kelly, unsure of exactly what had set Nick off.  After a few moments of rubbing Nick’s back while he cried and Sean tried not to freak out, Sean was surprised again.  This time the surprise came as Nick pulled him into an intense and passionate kiss.

 

“THANK YOU!  This is the most AMAZING surprise EVER!!  I have the BEST husband and Moms and friends!!”  After he kissed Sean again, Nick hugged Kelly and Elizabeth.  Then he proceeded to walk around the room and hug each person gathered to celebrate.

 

Kelly watched her son walk around the room hugging and talking to each person gathered.  Once again she thought fondly of just how much her son was like his Father.  Reed could make friends with anyone.  Here in Portland Nick had gathered a collection of friends from both the Wesen and Kehrseite worlds that were fiercely protective of her son.

 

“Now that the guest of honor has arrived, how about if we all have something to eat?  Everyone grab a plate and get some dinner.  I set some tables up in the other room for us to eat at.  Nick, I think you’ll find a few of the dishes you always requested that your Dad and I make when you were growing up.”

 

Nick glanced at the table and his eyes light up.  “General Tso’s Chicken!  Fried brown rice!  Three meat deep dish pizza!  Cheesy bread!  Hotdogs with chili!  Lasagna!  Butter cake!  Chicken and dumplings!  Rolls!  Fried chicken!  Mac and cheese!”

 

Kelly smiled as Nick put some of each entrée and side dish on his plate.  While he was making his plate, he was telling Sean and the others standing close about each dish and his memories of it.  Once everyone had made their plate, they all gathered at the table.  Conversation flowed easily and energetically.

 

Nick leaned over to kiss Sean as his husband sat back down.  He’d insisted on getting up to get Nick more food.  “Thank you, Sean.”

 

“You’re welcome, Love.  I need to keep you and my babies well-fed.”

 

Nick smiled and kissed him again.  “That’s not what I was thanking you for, but thank you also for getting us more food!

 

Sean gave Nick a confused look.  “What were you thanking me for then, Love?”

 

“This.  All of it.”  Nick gestured to the room filled with family and friends.  “The party, but especially including my Mom and asking her to have the surprise here.  I spent so many years wishing for just one more birthday with my parents.  While I can’t have that with Dad, I can with Mom.  Thank you for giving me my wish, Sean.”  Nick started tearing up again as Sean kissed him.

 

“I will do anything for you and our twins, Nick.  You are my world.  I didn’t know what living was until I had you and our babies to live for.”

 

Elizabeth noticing that both her boys looked a little teary, decided it was time to distract them with presents.  “Would our birthday boy like to open some presents?”

 

Nick looked up from kissing Sean, as he debated which was more enjoyable.  Kissing was **definitely** _very_ enjoyable, but presents could be fun…maybe he could do both at the same time.  Nick turned his head to smile at Elizabeth.  “Sure, Oma!”

 

Elizabeth smiled as she placed the gift bags and boxes on the table in front of Nick. 

 

Nick resumed kissing his husband while blindly reaching for one of the packages Elizabeth had set in front of him.  Only Sean’s quick reflexes kept several bags and a box from tumbling off the table.  Sean leaned over and kissed a spot just below Nick’s ear that made his husband purr (although Nick _swears_ it’s a very manly sound).  “Maybe we can take these presents over to the couch.  Then you can put your feet up and lean back against me while you open your gifts?”

 

Nick nodded and kissed Sean.  Once they were all situated back in the family room with Nick sitting on the couch leaning back against Sean as Sean pressed kisses on his neck and ran his hands up and down Nick’s arms, Nick inspected the packages. 

 

Eyeing the large (very haphazardly wrapped) box, Nick picked it up.  Nick opened the box and found the throwing ax he’d told Trubel about several weeks ago.  “Trubel?!?  I can’t believe you went all the way to Seattle!?!”

 

Trubel blushed.  “You were so excited when you told me you’d found one that was double-headed, but small enough to easily carry and throw.”

 

“I didn’t expect you to get it!  I knew you’d be as excited as I was about it!”

 

Trubel smiled and pointed at the gold box.  “You should open Jules’ gift next!  I don’t know what she got you, but she was very excited about it.”

 

Nick excitedly opened the gold box.  After seeing the scented massage oils he smirked happily at Juliette.  “You are the BEST, Jules!!”

 

“After you told me how sore your back was, I knew these were something that you’d enjoy!”

 

“These are going to smell and feel wonderful when Sean rubs my back and itchy stomach!”

 

“Some of us wish you’d keep those thoughts to yourself,”  Hank grumbled and Trubel nodded in agreement.

 

“What?!?  Hank you’re just jealous!  Addieeeeeeee!!  Get Hank some massage oils too!”

 

Adalind and Hank both blushed, brightly.  “Maybe you should focus on your own husband and sexy times?”  Adalind primly replied.

 

Nick sat back against Sean, pouting.

 

Juliette laughed quietly.  “You know Nick…several of the oils are activated by the heat of your skin…”

 

Nick shifted to turn and look at Sean, flashing him his puppy dog eyes.

 

Sean smiled as he shifted Nick back to leaning against his chest.  “Later, Love.”

 

“Yes plenty of time for that later, Nick.”  Adalind said, winking.  “Here, sweetie.  This is from me and Elizabeth.”

 

Nick took the box and ripped the paper off the box.  Inside he found a new crossbow.  “Thank you!!  This is the one that holds eight bolts!!  So cool!!”

 

Sean pointed to the small brass box.  “That gift goes along with the theme of some of the others you’ve opened.”

 

Nick opened the box.  “Bullets?”

 

Sean nodded.  “Since you’ve claimed your gun is _boring_ I thought some special bullets might make it less boring.”

 

Nick smiled.  “Oooohhhh like silver bullets?”

 

“Seriously?  What is it with you and silver bullets?  You’ve watched ten too many movies if you think those are useful in your Grimm or Police jobs…”  Monroe said, rolling his eyes.

 

“These are actually better than any silver bullet, Love.  They have been soaked in a zaubertrank that carved runes into them.  This gives them a bit of extra power and makes them extra protective for you and the babies.”

 

“ _Still want silver bullets…_ ”  Nick pouted.

 

“Silver bullets are rather dangerous, Love.  In order for them to be useful they have to be made so forceful that they would rip through several people.  Rather impractical, yes?”

 

“But…I **need** them to protect you, Sean!  I can…uummm…have Hank or Monroe load the gun!  Yeah, that’ll work.”

 

 “Dude!!!  I’m not touching any silver bullets!!”  Monroe protested.

 

Sean shifted Nick so he could see his face.  “I promise that these bullets that I’ve given you are far better protection than any silver bullet.”

 

Elizabeth picked one of the bullets up and closed her eyes as she held it.  “Sean is correct.  I can feel how powerful the protections are that are carved into this.”

 

Nick’s eyes glazed over as he contemplated his husband creating a zaubertrank.  “That is so sexy Sean!  It’s fun watching Addie and Mom create zaubertranks, but I bet I would be soooo turned on watching you do Zauber-stuff.  Actually just thinking about it makes me horny…I sooo want to thank you **_properly_** for making me extra powerful awesome bullets, Sean!”

 

“Uh, Nick.  How about you wait until you get home to thank Sean?”  Trubel asked as she cringed at the amount of PDA Nick was willing to show everyone gathered.

 

“I completely and totally second that!”  Hank said.

 

Nick pouted.  “Fine…fun suckers…”

 

He looked at the remaining presents on the table, picked up the smaller box, and started to shake it – only to be greeted by “DON’T SHAKE THAT BOX, NICK!” said loudly in unison by Elizabeth, Adalind, Rosalee, and Kelly.

 

Slightly startled, Nick looked up.  “What?”

 

Adalind rolled her eyes and smiled at him.  “That present is a bit breakable, sweetie!”

 

Nick smiled back as he s-l-o-w-l-y and c-a-r-e-f-u-l-l-y opened the wrapping, which revealed a beautiful box.  Nick gingerly opened the top and saw that it was filled with vials.  He looked up at the ladies, unsure of exactly what he had been given.

 

 

Knowing her friend well, Rosalee got up and walked over to sit beside Nick.  She proceeded to take each vial out and explain its use.  “Using books that Elizabeth, Kelly, Adalind, and I had, we came up with five potions that will be useful not only in Grimm work, but also as your family grows.”

 

Rosalee held up a vial with a green potion. “This is made from Lady Ferns.  It can be used as a treatment to ease minor cuts, stings and burns.” 

 

Next, she held up a vial with a pale yellow potion. “This is made from the California Poppy and can be used to sooth an agitated person.  It works especially well when added to tea, right Monroe?”   She said as she gave her husband a wink.

 

Adalind reached in the box and held up a vial of a bright yellow potion.  “And this is made from Tansy.  It is excellent at repelling insects, especially bees.”  Nick tried not to laugh, but knowing the history between Hexenbiests and Mellifer it was only fitting that Addie would ensure he had that particular potion.

 

As Adalind finished explaining the Tansy, Kelly walked over and picked up a vial with an orange potion.  “This was made with blood flower.  Our Father made sure to keep this stocked when Uncle George was little.  Boys have a habit of eating things they shouldn’t and this is an excellent emetic.”  Nick made a face and pouted as he remembered being made to take that after eating those berries on a dare when he was ten.  Stupid berries that turned out to be poisonous.

 

“And this,” Elizabeth said holding up the last vial that contained a light blue potion, “is made from catnip…”  Before she could continue, Nick, Hank, and Wu all started laughing.

 

“Are we hoping to get some Klaustreich or Weten Ogen deliriously crazy?”  Hank asked, which prompted Adalind to slap his arm and motion for Elizabeth to continue.

 

“Yes, boys, catnip _can_ be used for dealing with certain feline Wesen, but it is more commonly used to help excessive bleeding and swelling when applied to a wound.”

 

“These are awesome!  Thank you Moms and Addie and Rosalee!”  Nick awkwardly jumped up and hugged the women.

 

As he sat back down Rosalee placed a long narrow yellow box on Nick’s lap.  “This is from Monroe and me.”

 

“You are gonna love it Nick!  I researched and called around and researched some more.  It.  Is.  The.  Best.  One.  On.  The.  Market!”  Monroe said smiling brightly as they watched Nick open the box.

 

“Oh, wow!!  I’ve been looking for a blow gun after that Hipposathanatos sat on the one from the trailer last year, but I hadn’t been able to find one that my poison darts would fit in.”

 

“So you’d mentioned…about fifty times. Well look no further!  I was talking to Bud, who knew a guy in Seattle named Clayton.  His uncle’s mortgage broker knows the owner of a weapons shop in San Francisco.  Madison, the guy in San Francisco, has a weapons dealer that travels the east coast looking for rare and desirable weapons at estate sales.  Long story short, I found a blow gun and already tested it to see if your darts would fit.  They do!”  Monroe took a deep breath and sat back, looked entirely pleased with himself.

 

“Thank you so much, guys!”  Nick said as he got up and hugged the couple.   

 

Once he was seated again with Sean’s arms around him, Hank nodded at the blue gift bag.  “That’s from me, Wu, and Monroe.  He then nodded to a green box.  “And that is from me and Wu.”

 

 

Nick reached in the bag and pulled out an envelope.  “Five one-hour prenatal massages from Wurstner Massage Studio.”

 

“Rosalee has really enjoyed her massages.  The woman who runs it is a cousin of Bud’s, so you know they won’t be weird about a pregnant Grimm,”  Monroe said.

 

“Annalisa is **amazing**!  Hank and I got a couples massage from her a few weeks ago.  So relaxing,”  Adalind said.

 

“Wow, thank you!  I’ve wanted to try a massage, but didn’t know where to go.  Thank you, guys!”  Still smiling Nick started to open the other gift, finding throwing knives inside.  “So cool!!!  We **have** to go to Forest Park soon and try these out!”  Nick waved the knives around, testing them out before Sean lowered his husband’s arm in hopes of avoiding anyone losing an eye or worse.  Nick rolled his eyes at his adorably over protective husband before awkwardly jumping up again, this time to hug Hank, Wu, and Monroe.

 

While Nick hugged his friends once more, Sean picked up a silver box and handed it to Kelly.  “This is from Kelly and me. You can probably best explain this, Kelly.”

 

 

Kelly nodded and handed the box to Nick after he’d positioned himself back in Sean’s embrace.  He opened the box and peered inside.  “More potions?”

 

“Yes, but while the others are meant to be healing or caring, these are intended to be used as defense.  None will affect Grimms or Zauberbiests, so they are safe for you to use pregnant.”

 

“Wow, thanks, Mom!  Thank you, Sean!  I can’t wait to try these out and see how they work.”  Nick smiled at Kelly before he heard Sean groan behind him.  “What??”

 

“Call me overprotective, but I’d rather you did not find a use to try any of these defensive potions out.  I’d like to keep you and our babies safe.”

 

Nick turned to kneel beside Sean.  “I promise I won’t go looking for trouble, but it’s better to be prepared?”

 

Sean leaned over and kissed his husband.  “That is a fair compromise.”  He reached over and picked up a red gift bag with a heart handle.  “Open the card first, Love.”

 

 

Nick smiled and pulled the card from the red tissue paper.  As he read what was written, he started to cry.

 

 

Sean looked worriedly at his husband.  “Nick, Love…”

 

Nick shook his head and laid his head on Sean’s chest.  “Happy tears.  I shouldn’t be surprised that you remembered to get something from Peanut and Jellybean.” Nick smiled and pulled the tissue paper out of the bag.  Inside he found a t-shirt.  “I am SO wearing this to work on Monday!!”

 

 

Everyone laughed as they saw the message on the t-shirt.  Sean reached for the last box, a velvet jeweler’s box.  “This is from me and Mother.”

 

Nick took the box and opened it.  Inside he found a gold key with dates engraved on it.  He looked up at Sean with a slightly confused expression.  “Keys are often given to celebrate a milestone birthday.  I thought thirty-five qualified.  Mother helped me to bind the key with a promise zaubertrank.  I promise that I will always love you Nicholas David Burkhardt-Renard.  I promise that I will always put you and our children first.  Along with my promise are five dates that have shaped our journey.”

 

Nick picked up the key and read the first date.  “August 16, 2010”

 

“Your first day under my command as a Detective.”

 

“I will never forget thinking you looked SO sexy being all authoritative.”  Nicks eyes grew dark with lust and Sean blushed.  He motioned for Nick to read the next date.  “March 8, 2013”

 

“The day we fought at the Postman’s old cabin.  I gave your Aunt Marie’s key back and you saw me woge.”

 

Nick moaned.  “I couldn’t decide if I was pissed at you or wanted you to fuck me!  I get so turned on whenever you woge.”

 

Hank groaned.  “Moving on?  Please?”

 

“Rude!  Oh! December 13-24, 2016!  This was fun!”

 

“Courting you during the Electio Sponsae was most memorable.”  Sean said leaning in to kiss Nick.

 

Nick kissed Sean back as he ran his hands through Sean’s hair.   “The next date is one of the best!  December 25, 2016.”

 

Sean smiled at Nick and kissed him.  “Our wedding date will always be one of my best nights, Love.”

 

“Don’t forget it’s also the night Peanut and Jellybean were conceived!”  Nick said proudly.

 

Sean ran his hand over Nick’s stomach, causing the twins to kick out.  “J'aime ma famille à la lune et à l'arrière.”

 

Nick’s eyes glazed over.  “That is SO HOT!”  He looked down at the key.  “I understand the other dates, but why did you list my birthday?”

 

“June 18, 2017 is not only your thirty-fifth birthday, but it is also our first Father’s Day.  A day we will celebrate our growing family.”

 

“I love you so much, Sean!”  Nick kissed Sean again before leaning in and whispering: “Do you want to tell everyone the babies’ full names?”  Sean nodded and pulled Nick to lean against him.

 

“You guys know we’ve been calling the twins Peanut and Jellybean while we debated their actual names.  We’ve finally decided.”  Nick looked around at the family gathered.  All were smiling and waiting expectantly.  Nick looked at Kelly as he started speaking again.  “Peanut’s name is going to be Reed Alexander Burkhardt-Renard after his Grandpa and his Papa.”

 

Kelly teared up and she smiled at Nick.  “Your Father would be so very proud of the man you’ve become, Nicky.  I am so very thankful to be here to share this time in your life.”

 

“Love you, Mom.  Stupid allergies.” Nick said, wiping tears away.

 

Sean kissed Nick’s cheek and turned to look at Elizabeth.  “Jellybean’s name is going to be Elizabeth Daveney Burkhardt-Renard after her Oma and her Daddy.  We’ll call her Lizzie”

 

It was Elizabeth’s turn to tear up.  “Oh my boys!  I am touched and honored.”   Elizabeth crossed the room to hug Sean and Nick.

 

After Elizabeth, the rest of the group gathered around to congratulate the couple on the babies’ names.  Nick was thrilled that the Moms approved of the names they had selected for the twins.  He placed his hand on his bump and noticed that the babies were still.  Must be worn out from all the dancing around they did after he ate.  Maybe he and Sean should take advantage of the sleeping babies.  It _was_ his birthday party after all.  He should get birthday sexy times!

 

Nick leaned back on Sean’s chest and attempted to wiggle his butt against Sean’s lap.  His husband paused in his conversation with Hank.  “Uncomfortable, Love?”

 

“No…more like…horny…”

 

“And **that** is my cue to go find Adalind.”  Hank said, walking back to where Adalind was talking to Rosalee and Monroe.

 

Sean snickered at Hank’s hasty retreat.  “Thank you, Kelly, for hosting this party for Nick, and thank you everyone for celebrating my husband with me.”

 

Nick nodded.  “Yes, thank you Mom and everyone.  The food was awesome.  The presents were so thoughtful.  Spending the evening with all of you was a perfect birthday.  However, now that the twins are sleeping I want some sexy alone time with my amazing husband.  Good night!”  Nick grabbed Sean’s hand and pulled him towards the stairs.

 

 

*

 

Sean pulled out his phone to check his email while he waited for Nick to join him in bed.  He scrolled through, sending most of the messages to the trash.  He stopped when he saw an email from Sebastien.

 

 

**From:  secretsquirrel@telekomaustria.com**

**Sent: Saturday, June 10, 2017 5:47 PM**

**To: s.renard@pdxpd.com**

**Subject: Travel Plans**

 

 

_Sean,_

_Travel plans for King Frederick and Prince Viktor have been filed.  They will be arriving in Portland, Oregon on Tuesday, June 13 th.  Unsure of the purpose for the trip.  Use caution._

 

 

 

_Regards,_

_S._

Sean felt a shiver of cold dread run down his spine as he read Sebastien’s email.  No doubt the King had heard of Nick’s pregnancy.  He would need to formulate a plan to deal with this Royal invasion into his city, but not tonight.  Tonight he planned to enjoy lavishing his husband with attention, care and love.

 

 

 

 

To be continued…

**Author's Note:**

> If you’re on Twitter, Tumblr, or Instagram…say hi!   
> @TeamRenhardt @tolieawake


End file.
